


Feelings.

by QUINT3SS3NCIAL



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamhalo, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Skephalo, twitter saw it first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 03:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUINT3SS3NCIAL/pseuds/QUINT3SS3NCIAL
Summary: I can’t come up with a title.Anyways.This is a small story about Bad/Skeppy/Dream.Skeppy is a jerk in this oneI like angst even if I can’t write it properly.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry the tags have their irl names!  
> I will take it down if the cc’s mentioned want me to! :]  
> Oh right I posted this on Twitter aswell

Skeppy had always thought of Bad as nothing more than just a nightstand or a fuck buddy. Ваd knew that, Skeppy had made sure to remind him of that every time they did it but he still caught feelings. These feelings started to cause a problem.

BadBoyHalo couldn’t go through any of their late-night sessions without breaking down and sobbing after Skeppy leaves. He couldn’t put his finger on it but every time Skeppy called him baby or “his” Bad’s heart fluttered. He wanted it all to be real. He yearned for something that was forbidden.

He wished for it to not be some sick fantasy of his. Sooner than he expected, he no longer wanted it, he desperately needed it. He’d cuddle up against his sweater or anything Skeppy had left behind. Inhaling his scent or just hugging it. Sometimes he even wears it.

Suddenly however Skeppy started avoiding him. He wouldn’t tell him why or even look at Bad. He thought it was weird. But he didn’t say anything about it. Skeppy would tell him if something was wrong right? Days or even weeks had passed but Bad doesn’t know as he’s lost track of time. He hoped to hear from him again. Anything will do, he just needed to know he was okay.

Then came the day he found out Skeppy had a girlfriend. Bad had a literal breakdown in front of his friend. He stayed the night over at his place. Eating ice cream and sobbing every three minutes. Dream felt bad for him so he came up with a plan, maybe it was also for his selfish measures but he’s never going to admit it. Dream decided he couldn’t stand seeing his friend suffer from unrequited love so he started to do things Ваd wanted to do with Skeppy. Going skating or taking their pets to the park.

They even managed to put a leash on Patches! Bad has now moved onto Dream but he still can’t help his lingering feelings for Skeppy as he hasn’t heard of him in 3-4 months.

Extra: Skeppy regrets not telling Ваd how much he loved him. The only reason he got a girlfriend was so that he could get over Ваd but it didn’t work out. He tried to come back to Bad but he saw him and Dream talking to each other at the park. Noticing how Ваd stared at Dream with Lovey-Dovey eyes. The same way he used to look at… him.  
He really fucked up, didn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> Well. That happened.  
> Hope you enjoyed?-  
> Sorry it’s kinda short :[


End file.
